heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Guilt and Remorse/Gallery
Images Beast Facepalm DVD 950.png|Beast feels guilty for scaring away Belle from the castle after he finds her in the West Wing near the Enchanted Rose. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|King Triton beginning to feel guilty for his drastic actions towards Ariel by destroying her grotto, her human treasures and the statue of Prince Eric with his trident. vlcsnap-2019-01-31-12h18m47s973.png|Sebastian feels guilty for spilling the beans to King Triton about Ariel rescuing Eric which lead to an tense argument between King Triton and Ariel in her grotto, resulting the former to destroy Ariel's human treasures. Mater sad.png|Mater feeling sad and guilty for making Lightning lose the Tokyo race. McQueen upset.jpg|Lightning McQueen feeling sad and guilty for hurting Mater's feelings. James Gordon guilty.jpg|James Gordon feeling guilty for lying to the people of Gotham about Batman and Harvey Dent; Dent committed so many murders which Batman is taking the blame for, despite saving Gordon's son from Dent. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Copper amazed that Tod saved him from the bear and now feels genuinely remorseful for all the horrors he put him through. Nancy Wheeler.jpg|Nancy feeling guilty for her best friend Barbara's death. File:Escapism_035.png|Steven Universe feeling guilty for entering Homeworld and letting the Gems get poofed. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero feeling sad and guilty for endangered his son Taco, who participated in a bank robbery to get a money and as a result of this action Taco almost died saving his father. Shrek crying.jpg|Shrek feeling guilty for signing the contract with Rumpelstiltskin, which erases all of his history. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|Alex, Marty Gloria and Melman feeling guilty for lying to the circus animals when their cover is blown. File:Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin feeling guilty for lying to Jasmine about being a prince. Chicken's Tragic Mistake.PNG|Chicken feeling guilty for playing a comet prank during a field trip to an observatory, causing the entire city to think that the comet is real. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-18h19m06s540.png|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather feel guilty for leaving Princess Aurora alone in her room allowing Maleficent to trick her to prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. vlcsnap-2019-01-31-12h14m12s722.png|Tarzan feels guilty for leading Clayton to the gorillas' nests thus allowing him to be able to capture them all. Bandicam_2019-01-09_07-32-37-702.jpg|Finn feels guilty for trying to listen his way,who causes so much disaster. 101-dal-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg|Roger and Anita Radcliffe feel guilty for leaving the 15 puppies unprotected allowing Jasper and Horace to steal them, locking Nanny who is unable to stop them in the closet, after they have gone out for a walk to the park taking Pongo and Perdita with them. Tempest_Shadow overcome with guilt MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow felt guilty for bringing Twilight Sparkle to the Storm King who stole princesses magic and took over Equestria, before Tempest became remorseful and befriends with Twilight afterward. Twilight Sparkle looking remorseful S7E3.png|Twilight Sparkle felt guilty for being yelled at by Flurry Heart. IMG 3731.JPG|Blue felt guilty for hurting Jewel's feelings and them Nigel kidnaps her. Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 12.08.21 PM.png|Mr. Potato Head feels guilty for throwing Woody out of the moving van, believing he was trying to get rid of RC, not realizing he was trying to save Buzz Lightyear from Scud and Andy Davis already misses Woody. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph feels guilty for causing his game to be placed "out of order"... Ralph regret his mistake.jpg|...and even worse Vanellope throws away his medal for putting a virus on the game. Lion King death.jpg|Simba feeling guilty for his father's death which he blames himself for. Category:Galleries